someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hitman Absolution: Lost Mission
Hello. I have created this blog to share my experience with a game I have. Let me start from the beginning. A few months ago, my Aunt died and had her funeral. We all went to the location where her will was being read off. In the will she had me keep a Atari, NES, and an SNES that she bought for me when I was a child and setup at her house, as I was not allowed to play video games at my house as a child. The consoles didn't come with any games, so that bummed me out but I sold them and bought a Xbox 360. Once I got home from GameStop, I looked on GameStop's website to see if I could order a few games, as I had about 20$ left. I looked and found an interesting game called; Hitman Absolution. I bought it and within a few days later it came in the mail. I put the disk in my Xbox and started playing. Everything looked fine and nothing wrong whatsoever. When I beat the game a day or two later, it played the ending cutscenes and rolled the credits. I felt satisfied and went to get something to drink. When I came back there was a notification on the screen saying; New Campaign Unlocked! I was a bit confused about this and did some research. No one else got this message when they beat the game, so I decided I should play it. I hit A on my Xbox Controller over New Campaign. Once I hit A the beginning cutscenes began to roll and I didn't see anything wrong with them. I finished the first mission and got to the second. Something was wrong, though. It spawned me in the last level, but the sky was pink for some reason. I completed the level, then it took me to a whole different level, which I didn't recognize. It seemed like it was an insane asylum or prison or something. My character was on his knees in a straight jacket. A man walked in and said "Agent 47, you are being charged with slaughter. "Please step out and head to your execution." This completely freaked me out, but I kept watching out of curiosity to see what would happen. Agent 47 was brought to an outdoor area and Dexter was standing there grinning with a silenced pistol in hand. Agent 47 fell to his knees due to a shove from behind. Dexter raised the pistol and said: "You have no idea how long I have waited for this.", and pulled the trigger. I shut off my Xbox for the day and did more research while eating dinner. There was nothing game related, but I found an article about a Hired Gun being executed tomorrow because he had slaughtered and they had a picture of the Hired Gun. He looked just like Agent 47. I still play on my Xbox, just not on that game. I didn't sell it, but I kept it and put it in my attic along with all of my old kid toys I don't play with anymore. Bayside432 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Fixed